


King For A Day - Percico

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Percy Jackson ships as Pierce The Veil songs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Nico, Dark!Percy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: It was violent. It was angry. It was beautiful and breathtaking. It was all consuming and Percy wanted nothing else except this feeling ever again.Or, Percy and Nico have lost too much and they've decided enough is enough.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson ships as Pierce The Veil songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	King For A Day - Percico

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna write Percy Jackson ships as Pierce The Veil songs so here I am with the first one. I'm making this a series but each song is a different ship. I recommend listening to each song because that's what inspired the story <3 As always, I'm over on tumblr at kawaii-kozume.

It was violent. It was angry. It was beautiful and breathtaking. It was all consuming and Percy wanted nothing else except this feeling ever again. Darkness gave way for the steps of the Empire State Building and Nico stumbled at his side. He wrapped an arm over his stomach and inhaled. Percy saw his hands flickering in and out of existence, like they were fading away but coming back briefly. Nico waves his left hand, reminding Percy of their actual goal.

“They let one too many fall.” Nico whispers, staring up at the tall building. At the very top, only visible to those who could see through the Mist, clouds were swirling, hiding Mount Olympus and the coward gods that hid up there.

“Bianca, Luke, Silena, Charlie, Michael, Lee, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, Will. It never ends.” Percy replies. “It never slows down.”

Nico looks over at him, his smile going crooked. Percy, for all his time spent staring at his boyfriend, always seems to find something new to adore. This time was a freckle under the left eye.

“Do you really think we’re enough?” Nico asks, hesitancy filling his voice. Percy scoffs.

“Enough? They’ve been scared of  _ me  _ since I was 12.  _ You _ are an added damage boost.” Percy explains. “Besides, as long as we go together…”

“Then nothing matters.”

The two walk into the building like any other time that they have before, but this time with a very different mission.

+++

_ “She’s gone, Perce.” Nico tells him. Confusion clouds Percy’s thoughts. Gone? Annabeth and gone don’t match up. _

_ “I felt it.” Nico says. The world turns over. _

_ +++ _

_ “So, this is how it is.” Percy throws a rock into the McDonalds ground soup Nico was currently stirring. _

_ “Sunk back down to meeting with the dead? Yeah, it is.” Nico’s eye bags were more prominent. He hasn’t slept in a week if Percy’s count was correct. _

_ “How do I help?” Percy asks. _

_ “Sit there and be quiet.” _

_ +++ _

_ “Think we should be more stealthy about this?” Nico asks. Percy looks up from his sword. _

_ “What?” He asks. _

_ “Do. You. Think. We. Should. Be. More. Stealthy?” Nico says slower. Percy glowers at him. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “If we had the numbers, we would have absolute victory.” _

_ “Perhaps. Or we would be betrayed.” _

_ Nico goes quiet. Percy glances over and sees his expression turn thoughtful. _

_ “You think there’s still enough campers under the illusion?” _

_ “I do.” Percy sighs and puts his sword away. “I think it takes living through a few quests, a war, to realize what we have.” _

_ Nico stays quiet. _

_ +++ _

_ “Nico, I-” _

_ “Shut up, waterlogged.” _

_ Lips crashing, teeth clacking together. Hurried, scared. Something Nico’s forgotten. Something Percy himself pushed down. Tears, anger. But a feeling of understanding. A sharing of reassurances. An action so uniting and tender. Intimate and terrifying, almost electric. Something that’s been years in the making, that’s been thrumming under skin, bubbling just under the surface of every interaction. Something uniquely them. _

_ “We can’t do this alone.” _

_ “Who are you thinking of?” _

_ “Somebody who will definitely hate me. And you may hate me for it too.” _

_ +++ _

_ “You’re the strongest with the Mist, Hazel. Stronger than the witch herself.” Nico says. Hazel’s eyes are red, though they always are nowadays. _

_ “Yes, I know.” She says. She’s quiet, then looks behind her at the small group of demigods that have slowly sought out Percy and Nico. “I’ll do it.” _

_ +++ _

_ “Tomorrow.” _

_ A kiss to a neck. _

_ “Tomorrow.” _

_ A kiss to a cheek. _

_ “It’ll be over.” _

_ A kiss to a nose. _

_ “And we’ll figure it out from there.” _

_ A kiss on the lips. _

_ +++ _

The elevator doors open revealing Olympus in all its glory. The green grass where nymphs dance around, the amphitheater that Annabeth thoughtfully added for the Muses, the little buildings making up walkways. It is all so ethereal...Percy hates it. He takes Nico’s hand and the two make their way up to the throne room. The breastplate is familiar, the sight of the thrones are familiar, but the revere he once had for the owners is gone.

“Perseus?” He hears his father speak. “Son, what are you doing here?”

“Have you ever heard the story of the Frog and the Scorpion?” Percy asks, kneeling in front of the twelve Olympians. Nico takes his spot next to him. The gods are silent, curious as to why the mortal demigod has entered their sacred space.

“The Frog is sitting on the banks of a river when the Scorpion comes upon him. He asks the Frog to carry him across the river and if he does, the Scorpion will provide something amazing for him. The Frog hesitates, saying that if he carries the Scorpion, the Scorpion will sting him, causing them both to drown.” Percy tells the old tale. “The Scorpion points out that it would be absurd to do so as it would doom them both.” Percy stands up. “The Frog agrees to carry the Scorpion.” Nico stands. “Halfway over the river, the Scorpion stings the Frog. Shocked and betrayed, the Frog asks why the Scorpion stung him. The Scorpion answered “ _ Because that is the course of nature. _ ” and they both drown.”

“Interesting fable, boy.” Athena comments. Percy looks her in the eyes.

“I thought so. See, what I like about the fable is that the Scorpion needs the Frog but the Frog does not need the Scorpion. Even though the Scorpion has promised the Frog plenty of things, such as not to sting him on the way to a new life, the Frog does not  _ need _ a new life. He’s pretty content with the one he currently has. It’s the Scorpion who forces his way onto the Frog’s back. It’s the Scorpion who dooms them both. It’s the Scorpion, who in his arrogance and narcissism, ends up bringing about his own end. Tell me, what do you think I’m here for, Lady Athena?”

Nico withdraws his sword, newly upgraded. Half Stygian iron, half Celestial Bronze. A weapon to kill a god.

“I see.” Zeus states, then he grins. “And what pray-tell, Perseus Jackson, are you going to do about your Scorpion?”

“I’m going to kill it before it can sting me.” Percy’s eyes darken. “And maybe, in doing so, I’ll save all the other Frogs from a similar fate.”

A shout in the distance tells the two that Hazel and their cavalry have arrived on Olympus. Demigods surround the throne room, standing on the edges, slowly closing in on the Olympians who are starting to look worried.

“I’ll grant you this, Jackson. This was smart.” Zeus looks around at the crowd of angry demigods. “What do you want this time?”

“There is nothing you can do to save yourself, Zeus.” Percy unsheathed his sword, the same one given to him years ago. “Enough’s enough. We’re done being your pawns. We’re done being your canon fodder.”

The battle isn’t as bad as Nico expected. They lost people, but that was to be expected when fighting literal gods. In the end, the gods were overpowered. One by one they were torn apart and thrown into their own little boxes, much like they did to their father. Instead of dropping them into Tartarus, however, Percy and Nico decided to lock them up on Mt. Tam. After dismantling the thrones, and after Mt. Olympus crumbles under their feet as they race back to the elevator, the two travel to Mt. Tam and bury the boxes.

Later on, the old gods’ power would fall away from the pieces of them and drain into their kids, siphoning off equally whatever power they had. For now though, Percy and Nico stand on a cliff, overlooking the ocean as it crashes onto the rock, almost like it knew its master was gone. Their war wasn’t over, in fact it was just beginning as the other old gods learned that the Olympians were gone but for now, Nico was under Percy’s bandaged arm and there was enough time to take a break and prepare.

“What do we do now?” Nico asks.

“Whatever we want to.” Percy replies.


End file.
